buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicknames
The Listeners of Buzz Out Loud (AKA Citizens Of Buzz Town) often operate under nicknames and monikers as well as their actual name. This page is a listing where people can explain where the nicknames come from, what they mean, and their relation to a persons real name. This page is for short explanations; use Template:Listener to create more detailed listener profile pages. Buzz Crew Tom Merritt: Acedtect :The moniker, Acedtect, is derived from "Ace Detective". Merritt coined the username in 1996 when signing up for Concentric.net ISP services. He was reading a lot of Raymond Chandler at the time. He originally signed up with acedetect (with the e) but realised he had signed up for a plan that didn't include web space. When he re-signed up to the correct plan he couldn't use acedetect as it was taken (by him) so he removed an e and acedtect was born. :As it is extremely uncommon, Tom uses this as a "universal id" which can be used to guarantee a consistent username across several services and registration systems on the web. Jason Howell: raygun01 :While this nickname has little knowledge available to describe it, it is almost certain that it derives from a Science-Fiction Reference of some sort. Regular Contributors Chris the Podcaster :Chris Christensen is the host of three podcasts: Amateur Traveler, Amateur Traveler Video and The Bible Study Podcast Dave the Psychologist :Dr. Dave Brodbeck is a psychology professor. Dirty Pirate - AKA Cranky Canuck :Dennis C from Canada by way of Cork, Ireland has operated under the pirate nickname for some years. His Cranky Canuck moniker is more consistent with his blog of the same name. Earthlink Guy :One of two performers of short Earthlink ads from 2005-2007 with whom all of Buzztown chanted for ten seconds a day. Frank L, a.k.a. Frank the Patent Lawyer :Frank Joseph Michael Lattuca, an attorney with the USPTO, regularly contributes to clarify legal points, particularly about copyright law, but does not offer legal advice or discuss matters involving trademark or patent law. Jimmy from VA: gmuloyaleagle :Jimmy Rogers, Mason Tech Beat blogger, archenemy of Dr. M and tech fan featured on at least four BOL episodes. Karl the Med Student - Dr.Karl - Robstak :Karl is one of the first Buzz Town citizens to graduate from one moniker to another, literally. He explains that Robstak is an old login using six letters from his last name followed by his first iniitial. Mike from College Station :Michael C., the graphic designer and fightin' Texas Aggie Computer Science major. Wh00p! His e-mails have been featured on five episodes. Mike Katz :The hotel auditor in Arlington, VA, who suggested the Annual Prediction Show. Techpriest :Real name unknown. Techpriest's moniker derives from the table-top wargame: Warhammer 40000 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warhammer_40%2C000, in this game, "Techpriest'shttp://http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adeptus_Mechanicus#Techpriests" are the guardians of human technology (and are part of the guild of technology-bearers-The "Adeptus Mechanicus"), and instill "The Machine Spirit" into devices and machinery to make them function. The Techpriests hold the only knowledge of technology after the great apocalpse when "The Dark Age Of Technology" came to an end. Interestingly, Techpries'ts real name is completely unknown. Other Inhabitants of Buzztown Adam in Scotland: Adamscot :Adam Cobb, studying for higher exams to leave Stirling, Scotland ASAP. Alex: Everyone :Not to be confused with a $700 software product, it is an inside joke is that everyone on BOL is named Alex. Notables are Alex from Miami Beach and Alex from Holland, a.k.a. Tales or alex_smurf. Andrew the Canadian Developer :Ottawan podcaster of The FoxShow who notably called in while driving and called in before listening to the entire show. Cylon Baby :Molly Wood's son Eli Davviau :David Spencer, the Information Technology/Software Development student at Southern Cross University in Macksville, New South Wales, Australia. Dr. M, a.k.a DRM, a.k.a. Dr. Moriarity :Buzztown's evil super-villain, Digital Rights Management, who conspires with the RIAA (Pinky) and MPAA (the Brain) to take over the world. Muahahaha. Eric the Graphic Designer from Minneapolis (not him the other one) :Real name: Eric Burke. Eric is a regular listener, but infrequent contributor. His contributions normally take the form of the smart-*** in the back of the classroom and as such don't make it on the air (with only one exception). The unwieldiness of the name comes from the possibly mistaken belief that he had heard another resident of Buzztown use the same name much earlier. He hadn't heard it in a while and so decided to pirate it. He is a graphic designer, photographer, and blogger in real life. Feld the Codemonkey :Moe Feldspar from Texas, live chat participant and occasional wiki editor. Jody N Columbus: Jodydz :Jody Dzuranin the Health Coach in Columnbus, Ohio, a voicemail and forum contributor. John The Tech Guy :Sound editor and producer of BRAN, the weekly podcast out of Sydney, Australia. Michaelkpate :Michael K. Pate the Librarian in Central Florida, who blogs at LibraryPlanet. Nrfirth :Noah Firth, the Computer and Electrical Engineering student at North Carolina State University graduating in December 2008 to pursue a military career. Nteel7 :Apple fanboi, gamer, and audio pro bearing a striking resemblance to Jason Howell. Peterjon Smith: firestarter :BOL Link Sender and proud winner of a rare green BOL shirt. Randomtime: RT :Everquest 2 player, Guildwiki admin and gamer in the UK. Real Name unknown. Frequent chat and wiki contributor. Saskia :Saskia the Web coder in Iowa, previously of Wiesbaden, Germany, and Amsterdam, The Netherlands. The1337loser: 987654321y :The Leet (Elite) Loser. Real name unknown. Frequent BOL chat and forum contributor. N Category:Index